Siempre estare aqui, cuidando de ti
by Ms. Kinky
Summary: —Si llegara a haber otra vida, si llegara a existir la reencarnacion—hablo, juntando sus frentes—me gustaria volver a nacer contigo y esta vez que nada pueda lastimarte y que todo sea diferente—rio bajito y un poquito ronco.


**Aclaraciones:** Hace año y medio que vi la primera temporada de Naruto, asi que hay algunos sucesos que no recuerdo claramente como fue su cronologia, por favor perdonen si estan mal ubicados; aunque me esforce en recordar a que tiempo sucedieron y bueno con Naruto shippuden, lo comenze a leer en el capitulo 380 del manga asi que no se cuanto tiempo paso, exactamente, entre el encuentro Naruto y Sasuke con el encuentro de Itachi y Sasuke, y bueno como tengo tan mala memoria (acabo de ver el capitulo 481 y no recuerdo de que trataba...y la pereza es mayor) pues, perdon por si el orden no es el correcto; aunque despues de todo: "El orden de los factores, no altera el producto" (xD) (¿me pregunto si esto se considerara un ligero AU?)

Advertencias: Spoiler (si no van al tanto con el manga...) y Yaoi..un poco, en realidad casi nada (?)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, el unico que era de mi propiedad fue Itachi, al que en un mal negocio, se lo vendi a Masashi Kishimoto y el muy desgraciado se atrevio a matarlo. (¬3¬)

* * *

"_¿Naruto?"_

"_¿Que sucede, bastardo?"_

"_No me dejes aqui. Solo"_

"_Te lo prometo, Tonto. Esta vez no te escaparas tan facilmente."_

º~o~º

_Tengo que irme ya, abrázame,  
nada más llegar te llamaré,  
déjame marchar, no llores más,  
túmbate otra vez, te dormirás.  
_

Su primera mision importante y fuera de la aldea, fue escoltar a un arquitecto al Pais de las Olas, quien iba a decir que la sencilla mision de nivel C pasaria a ser una lucha por sus vidas. En cuanto salieron de la aldea a unos kilometros se encontraron con unos ninjas que los interceptaron y les hicieron creer que habian matado a su maestro:

"_¿Acaso tienes miedo, gatito asustadizo?"_

Al final, pudieron acabar con aquellos Shinobis siendo Naruto el unico herido.

La pelea que tuvieron contra Zabuza y Haku les dejo un mensaje que nunca se borraria de sus cabezas y que aunque ya lo sabian, aquello se los habia asegurado. Cuando se es un ninja, tu vida corre constante peligro.

Y tambien aquella fue la segunda vez que salvo a Naruto.

"_No te emociones, mi cuerpo se movio solo"_

Eran un equipo y por lo tanto debian de cuidarse unos a otros y pelear mano a mano, protegiendose la espalda.

Pero para el que aun no se explicaba el porque se habia interpuesto entre las agujas del muchacho de la niebla y Naruto, aquello era irrelevante, despues de todo lo unico que importaba era sobrevivir para llevar a cabo el plan que habia elavorado desde que tenia 8 años y ese era exterminar al sujeto que le habia traido sufrimiento.

"_No Sasuke, no puedes permitirme sentir nuevamente, no otra vez."_

Aunque, al final, fallo en su cometido y abrio su corazon una vez mas, pero la felicidad no duro mucho volviendo a sumergirlo en la agonia.

_Te he dejado atrás y pienso en ti,  
oigo "adiós amor" caer sobre mí.  
Quiero irme de allí, no puedo escapar.  
necesito volverte a abrazar.  
_

Cuando supo que Itachi estaba en busca de Naruto no pudo si no menos que sentir la misma sensacion de impotencia y dolor como cuando su familia fue asesinada hacia años. El alma se le habia salido del cuerpo y lo unico que gritaba su mente era:

"_Salvalo, corre y salvalo"_

Cuando habia llegado al hotel y vio a su hermano con la intencion de atacar a Naruto no dudo en saltarle encima, invocando la nueva tecnica que Kakashi le habia enseñado pero su hermano esquivo y anulo todos sus ataques, rompiendole la muñeca y dejandolo inconciente. Cuando desperto y se vio tumbado en la cama supo que habia fallado nuevamente, no queria volver a sentirlo, no queria volver a amar a una persona y verla morir, no lo soportaria y tampoco soportaria que esa persona fuera Naruto. Y se propuso una meta, volverse mas fuerte sin importar las consecuencias no le importaria si para ello tendria que irse de la aldea, traicionarlos, y fue entonces cuando aparecio Orochimaru haciendole una jugoza oferta que el no dudo en rechazar, mientras pudiera matar al asesino de su Clan y asi tambien proteger a los que mas amaba, no le importaba, inclusive, borrar todo sentimiento de su corazon y volverse un ser oscuro y taciturno.

Pero habia algo en lo que no contaba y era el que fueran por el con la intecion de regresarlo con ellos a la Aldea de la Hoja, se pregunto muchas veces si aquella habia sido la desicion correcta y mientras peliaba contra Naruto en el Valle del Fin recordo los momentos que pasaron junto al equipo 7, el como se conocieron la primera vez cuando perdio a su familia y pudo ver en el rubio la misma soledad en su mirada, los momentos que pasaron en la academia y recordo tambien el encuentro con su hermano y en como este se llevaria a Naruto, fue ahi donde no dudo en acabar con el rubio. No dejaria que el Naruto se interpusiera en sus planes; aun si con eso tenia que obligarlo a que lo odiase. Ese era su camino y tenia que recorrerlo solo, para que nadie mas saliera lastimado.

Abrazo a Naruto que estaba tendido en el suelo y sin poderlo evitar le susurro:

"_Es mejor asi, vive, ya que eres importante para mi"_

Cuando lo dejo herido e inconciente, no quizo mirar atras ni preguntarse, siquiera, si estaba vivo, solo queria salir de alli y llegar con Orochimaru, sentia su cuerpo debil y su mente cansada; ademas se repetia que mientras mas rapido comenzara con el entrenamiento mas rapido lo terminaria y podria realizar su venganza.

Y tal vez, solo tal vez, regresar a Konoha.

Inocente, iluso, tiempo despues se daria cuenta. Jamas podria volver.

_Ven, cálmate no llores más,  
si cierras los ojos verás que sigo junto a ti,  
que no me iré sin besar  
una de esas lágrimas que van desde tu cara al mar,  
la vida viene y va y se va..._

_  
_La primera vez que se reencontraron fue despues de 3 años, cuando lo vio cruzar los restos de la guarida casi de manera inconciente su corazon descanso: _"Estas con vida"_ se alivio. Pero en cuanto ese pensamiento surco su cabeza, lo desecho inmediatamente. De un movimiento rapido bajo del lugar donde se encontraba parado, quedando frente a Naruto, rodeandolo con un brazo. Le pregunto lo mismo que hace años y tambien lo de su sueño de ser Hokage y Naruto le respondio, sorprendiendolo un poco:

"_¿Como podria convertirme en Hokage, si no puedo salvar a mi amigo?"_

Se interno en lo profundo de su mente, encontrando al Zorro de las nueve colas charlando con Naruto, vio como este comenzaba a materializarse fuera de la celda pero rapidamente se lo impidio regresando, el y Naruto, a la posicion anterior, saco su Katana e intento atacar a Naruto pero rapidamente los nuevos _intrusos_ ayudaron al rubio, antes de que pudiera comenzar la batalla Orochimaru llego, ordenandole que se detuviera, marchandose rapidamente.

"_Ya no vales nada, no significas nada en mi vida, Naruto Uzumaki. Te matare, si te vuelves a interponer te matare, lo juro."_

_Salgo del portal, quiero morir.  
Tú en la habitación, llorando por mí.  
Tú me has hecho tan feliz que siempre estaré  
a tu lado, cuidando de ti.  
_

Inmediatamente despues fue la pelea con su hermano, cuando lo volvio a ver sintio nauseas y repulsion. Su odio, su dolor y rabia los dedicaba en cada golpe, en cada tecnica, ni siquiera el cansancio y las heridas lograron hacerlo desistir y retirarse, no le importaba si moria, mientras su hermano lo hiciera con el podria, finalmente, consumar su venganza. Cuando su hermano le encerro en una ilusion y le mostro la manera en que le sacaba sus ojos, volvio a sentirse como cuando tenia 8 años pero se decido de la tecnica antes de que quedara atrapado en ella.

Siendo acorralado en un trozo de pared que habia sobrevivido a los ataques, observo como su hermano moria lentamente, aferrandose al ultimo aliento de su alma; como se acercaba a el tambalenado y su mano se levantaba con direccion a su rostro, queria cerrar los ojos fuertemente y que fuera lo que pasara, pero los mantuvo abiertos, inmovil. Sintio el tacto de los dedos de su hermano en su frente, haciendo un recorrido descendente, cayendo finalmente junto con el cuerpo de su hermano al suelo, que yacio inerte, muerto, sin vida.

Dolorido, dejo que la oscuridad inundara su mente, desplomandose igual.

Habia despertado en un lugar oscuro, una cueva quizas y sentado en una caja de madera donde descansaba una vela se encontraba un miembro de Akatsuki, que se identifico como Uchiha Madara. Le conto la historia de como el mundo Shinobi se habia creado y tambien el porque Itachi habia asesinado al clan pero se nego que aquello pudiera ser verdad:

"_Tu hermano mato a su madre, a su padre, su novia, su familia pero no pudo acabar contigo, su pequeño hermanito; aunque jamas conto con que te unirias a Orochimaru, no estaba en sus planes "_

"_Itachi, el era un asesino ¿como podria creerte?" _

"_Cambio tu amor por odio y su honor por traicion, y aun asi Itachi murio con una sonrisa"_

"_Los ancianos de Konoha, obligaron a Itachi a matar a tu Clan"_

"_Se que es dificil creer en mi, Itachi no lo hizo y me prohibio acercarme a ti" _

Despues de la charla con Madara, se recupero de la batalla contra su hermano, aturdido por la verdad que le desgarraba el alma y hacia que sus creencias se destruyeran, dejandolo abandonado y con una enorme culpa en su espalda:

"_Lo siento Sasuke, no habra una proxima vez"_

Habia matado a su hermano, y su hermano lo habia protegido aun cuando el lo queria ver muerto. Aun cuando era inocente.

"_Iremos a Konoha, ellos traicionaron a Itachi, ahora yo los destruire a ellos"_

Y la aldea que una vez adoro, se convirtio en la pesadilla de sus sueños.

Que tarde se dio cuenta.

_Ven, cálmate no llores más,  
si cierras los ojos verás que sigo junto a ti,  
que no me iré sin besar  
una de esas lágrimas que van desde tu cara al mar,  
la vida viene y va y se va..._

Ahora que Danzou habia muerto una parte de su plan ya se habia completado, solo faltaba Konoha.

No le importo haber herido a Karin, en esos momentos ya nada le importaba, inclusive sabia que al destruir la Adea de la Hoja el tambien se podria hundir con ella, aun asi el limpiaria el nombre de su hermano. _Itachi._

Minutos antes de acabar con Karin, Sakura habia llegado interrumpiendo su cometido, exigiendo el unirse a su equipo, le puso a prueba dandole la orden de que matara a Karin a lo que ella pregunta:

"_¿Quien es ella?"_

"_Un miembro de mi equipo que ya no me sirve"_

Sakura camino hacia Karin, sacando un kunai y antes de que pudiera levantar la mano contra la otra mujer se lanzo sobre ella con el Chidori pero Kakashi, que habia llegado en ese momento, salvo a Sakura, diciendole que se alejara y curara a Karin.

"_Acaba con esto Sasuke, no traera nada bueno"_

"_Regresame a mi hermano, mi padre y mi madre, a mi familia y solo entonces lo terminare"_

Kakashi descubrio su ojo izquierdo y aquello le hizo enfurecer mas.

"_¿Como te atrevez a usar algo que solo es merecedor del Clan Uchiha?"_

Habian comenzado la batalla, atacandose furiosamente y sin esperarselo sus ojos comenzaron a desenfocar y ver borroso, en algun momento Sakura se coloco a su espalda sacando un kunai, lanzandose al ataque pero logro esquivarle, quitandole el cuchillo de las manos.

Naruto se interpuso antes de que pudiera herir a Sakura obteniendo un corte en su mejilla. El equipo 7 volviendo a reecontrarse.

Escucho a su antiguo maestro gritarles a Naruto y a Sakura que se alejaran, que ellos no tenian que presenciar aquello pero Naruto fue mas rapido y bloqueo a Kakashi, se lanzo contra el, mirándose nuevamente como hace tiempo en la guarida del maestro Orochimaru y supo que Naruto intuia lo que pasaba. Comenzo la pelea, preparando un Chidori y Naruto contraataco lanzando un Rasengan.

"_Siempre quize ser como tu, tenia envidia sobre ti ya que todo te salia perfecto, fuiste mi primer amigo, me viste como a uno igual y no como el mounstro que habita en mi cuerpo"_

"_Te comprendo ya que al igual que tu, yo quize vengarme de aquellas personas que me hacian daño con sus insultos e indiferencia"_

"_No me interesa ¿No entiendes que jamas volvere a Konoha? Yo la destruire"_

"_Decide Naruto: ser asesinado por mi propia mano o convertirte en el heroe que acabo con Uchiha Sasuke"_

"_Sasuke, yo soy el unico que puede soportar tus golpes, el unico que debe acabar contigo"_

"_¡No estes tan confiado! ¿Crees que voy a dejar que me mates? Yo te matare a ti"_

La explosion los lanzo volando, lejos del campo, Naruto habia sido detenido por Kakashi y Zetsu le impidio que se estrellara en la pared.

"_Yo me encargare del contenedor"_

"_Naruto es demasiado para ti, sera mejor que nos retiremos"_ habia interrumpido Madara que acababa de aparecer, cogiendo a Sasuke siendo succionados por el remolino. Antes de que desaparecieran completamente Naruto le grito:

"_Te dare la opcion que he elegido: los dos moriremos y tal vez podramos encontrar la paz en el paraiso"_

Cuando llegaron a la cueva donde se refugiaban le pidio al maestro que le implantara inmediatamente los ojos de Itachi.

"_¿Por que tan rapido?"_

"_Quiero deshacerme de Naruto de una vez por todas"_

Y al momento en que Madara termino el transplante, sintio el nuevo poder recorrer su cuerpo.

"_Preparate Naruto, esta vez acabare contigo y no habra nada que pueda impedírmelo"_

_Ven, cálmate no llores más,  
si cierras los ojos verás que sigo aqui junto a ti,  
que no me iré sin besar  
una de esas lágrimas que van desde tu cara al mar,  
la vida viene y va y se va..._

Cambio de posicion abrazandose las rodillas, sin despegar la mirada del rostro que se reflejaba en el agua, unos iguales a los suyos le devolvieron la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa adornando su rostro.

—Hola Sasuke.

Se sobresalto, girando hacia atras, donde un moreno mas grande que el lo veia enternecido. Despues de tanto podia volver a verlo pero esta vez sin una venganza de por medio, sin el odio ni el rencor, solo con una disculpa y el amor que siempre habia sentido por su hermano mayor.

—Hermano—se levanto a esconderse en sus brazos, como cuando era niño y tenia miedo, solo que esta vez la angustia era suplantada en una enorme alegria, despues de tantos años podia abrazarlo nuevamente—Te extrañe. No sabes cuanto te extrañe. Perdoname.

—No te preocupes Sasuke, yo siempre estare para cuidarte, jamas podria enojarme contigo. Naruto tenia razon, deberia de agradecerle.

—Pero...el fue el fue quien me hizo esto.

—Algunas veces, para salvar una vida hay que terminar con ella,—le sonrio—y Naruto los ha salvado a los dos. Ahora hermanito tonto, tengo que irme.

—No, no puedes abandonarme, no tan pronto.

—Este no es mi lugar, ya no me necesitas, hay alguien que puede cuidar de ti y amarte.

—¡Por supuesto que te necesito, siempre lo hare!

—Te amo Sasuke,—su cuerpo comenzo a desintegrarse en el aire— te prometo que la proxima vez sera diferente.— Y desaparecio con la suave brisa que en esos momentos acaricio el rostro de Sasuke.

—Lo se—suspiro.

Comenzo a caminar sin rumbo fijo, jugando con el pasto que acariciaba sus pies.

Sin poderlo evitar sonrio, una sonrisa de verdad y sincera, y sintio como si un gran peso fuera sacado de encima,

Llego a un camino, el cual recorrio por la orilla viendo la pequeña laguna que se extendia a lo largo, inmediatamente el panorama se le hizo conocido recordando que aquel lugar se parecia donde siempre iba a entrenar con su padre, en Konoha. A lo lejos noto a una persona sentada en el mismo sitio donde iba cuando niño.

—Naruto—se sorprendio de encontrar a su antiguo compañero con los pies zambullidos en el agua y jugando con ella, con la vista perdida. Termino de recorrer la distancia que los separaba y se acerco a su lado, sabiendo de antemano que el rubio se habia percatado de su presencia— ¿Puerdo sentarme?—hablo un poco cohibido, al no recibir contestacion tomo aquel silencio como un _si_ e hizo lo mismo que el rubio, hundiendo los pies en el agua.

—Sasuke—murmuro, suspirando profundamente, captando la atencion del nombrado. El menor comenzo a templar e hipar, restregando su mano izquierda en el rostro, intentando en vano contener el llanto.

El oji-negro lo rodeo con sus brazos cosa que el rubio correspondio, escondiendo el rostro en su cuello. Sabia todo el daño que le habia causado, que si Naruto no le queria perdonar el no podia mas que aceptarlo, despues de todo, el se lo habia ganado.

—No sabes cuanto desee esto, poder nuevamente estar...asi...— titubeo—contigo.—Una imperceptible sonrisa surco su rostro, sonrojandose al instante.

—No queria que mis acciones te perjudicaran. Mira que tonto fui, yo mismo te hize daño. Me convenci de que debia odiarte y verte como a un obstaculo que debia eliminar en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad, no quize escuchar a mi corazon que me decia que lo que hacia era lo incorrecto que tambien junto a ustedes podia hacerme mas fuerte. Lo siento Naruto, de verdad lo siento pero es que tenia miedo de volver a perder a las personas que amaba. De volver a perder una familia

—No Sasuke, yo nunca tendre nada que disculparte. No importa que tan bastardo seas—lo ultimo les saco una risa a los dos.

—Me siento como cuando eramos unos mocosos, sin cruces que cargar ni promesas que cumplir.

Se mantuvieron abrazados por un tiempo, cuando debido a la incomodidad se separaron, acostandose en el pequeño muelle y mirando el inmenso cielo azul.

—¿Que sucedera con Sakura, Kakashi...con todos?—pregunto Sasuke, mirando con preocupacion a Naruto.

—Ellos lo entenderan o al menos tendran que aceptarlo.

—¿Por que veniste?

—Te lo dije ¿no? Para poder encontrar la paz, teniamos que morir tu y yo.

—¿Por que no solo me dejaste aqui? Yo lo hubiera hecho sin dudarlo.

—Si, lo se. Pero no podria haber vivido sin tu presencia, eres importante—dijo, con un poco de melancolia—;ademas tu me lo pediste ¿recuerdas?

—Gracias, Naruto.

Se tomaron de las manos, entrelazando el dedo indice y medio, y en su rostro la paz que hace mucho no tenian.

—¿Sasuke?

—¿mmm?—respondio adormilado, acurrucandose un poco contra Naruto.

—Si llegara a haber otra vida, si llegara a existir la reencarnacion—hablo, juntando sus frentes—me gustaria volver a nacer contigo y esta vez que nada pueda lastimarte y que todo sea diferente—rio bajito y un poquito ronco.

—Que infantil eres Naruto—al final, los dos terminaron contagiandose de la risa, hasta que sus estomagos comenzaron a doler, y Sasuke aprovecho para murmurar:—a mi tambien me gustaria nacer junto contigo.

º~o~º

"_¿Tsunade, como se encuentra el? ¿Esta bien, cierto?"_

"_Lo siento Sakura, despues de todo Naruto termino sorprendiendonos."_

"_¿Por que? No merecía morir por alguien que no valia la pena, por un traidor."_

"_No llores Sakura, despues de todo, esa fue la eleccion de Naruto y nada lo hubiero hecho cambiar de parecer."_

"_Por que, Sasuke fue la persona que Naruto mas quizo y Naruto fue la persona que Sasuke comenzaba a amar."_


End file.
